The Hiatus Cafe - Storm the Castle (Test 1)
by Finnjr63
Summary: After the events of Storm the Castle, what will Star and Marco do while the wand is being fixed? (Rated T for some language and a suggestive joke. Next, this is 1 out of 3 tests for a new series. Also contains characters from other shows. Finally, reviews appreciated.)


**Before we start, a reply to guest reviewer: ShootingStar15:**

 **Thanks for the compliments. Of course, it will probably happen in the last Dimensional Butterfly story. And you're welcome, Azurite. I'm pretty sure that you will find your family in the last part, and can I get a hug, too?**

 **Also, the story should be here by October or November, and it's gonna be shorter than the sequel. Should be about 6-8 chapters long.**

 **So while I'm writing other stories, here's one I made as a little joke. I just finished watching the season finale of SVTFOE, and I just thought up of something as a little joke. This is also my first T rated fic, for some language and a suggestive joke.**

 **Onto the story.**

* * *

 **(September 22, 2015)**

Star and Marco were sitting on the couch, back in the house, relieved that everything went okay.

Well…sort of.

Ever since that battle with Toffee, the wand has been almost upgraded. What the wand needed was just the rest of the star to make it complete. And once it is fixed, who knows what crazy stuff would happen. Star and Marco couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Marco couldn't stop thinking on how Star actually gave up the wand just to keep him safe. Star couldn't stop thinking about the same thing either.

Marco finally stopped the silence by talking to Star.

"Hey…Star…" asked Marco. Star slowly turned her head to Marco.

"Yeah…" said Star, completely bored. Without the wand at the moment, she had no idea what to do. She still had her dimensional scissors, but that was the only magic she had at the moment.

"Do…do your parents trust you now? I mean, they're not really mad that you violated their rules. They were just…a little concerned." Star just stood there, as if she had no idea what to say. "At least they didn't send you to St. Olga's."

"Yeah." said Star, looking down on the floor, more bored than ever.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Marco.

"Well, duh. I don't have my wand at the moment. That means that I'm just a normal human girl…even though I'm a Mewman, but whatever. Not counting the scissors, I'm just an ordinary, regular, normal human girl."

"But Star, in the battle with Toffee, you gave it up to free me. You do know what that means, right?"

"No…"

"It means that you're willing to give up your magic just so that you can be with me forever. You're willing to be an average human girl to be with me forever." Star looked back at Marco, a little red on her cheeks.

"Marco…I never thought of it that way…" Star said, turning a little redder. "You really think that?"

"Of course, Star. You like spending time with me, and I like spending time with you. We still have the dimensional scissors. We can still spend time together."

"Thanks, Marco." said Star, hugging Marco. Marco hugs her back.

"Don't mention it." Star lets go of Marco.

"But…now what do we do?" asked Star.

That's when things suddenly went weird. A portal opened right in front of them. Star and Marco look in utter shock when the portal got bigger. Marco went in front of Star, ready to protect her. (Since, you know, she doesn't have the wand.) 3 figures began to come out of the portal slowly, as Marco was prepared to kick these figures. As soon as the figures slowly came out of the portal, Marco kicked the figure in the middle, causing the figure to fall down.

"Ouch…" said the first figure.

"Hey…Squidward didn't deserve that!" said the second figure.

"You're right, Patrick. Squidward didn't deserve that, kinda like those episodes that fans call "Squidward Torture Porns." said the third figure.

"I wonder why the writers think it's funny…" said Squidward, getting up.

"I don't know, Squidward. But Casey Alexander and Zeus Cervas is at least gone. Casey went on to Uncle Grandpa while Zeus came on to this show, and I'm afraid on what he's doing." said SpongeBob. Star walks to be beside Marco, looking at the 3 creatures that came out. "Anyway…Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, it's time for you guys to come with us. That wand won't be fixed until spring or summer." said SpongeBob.

"How did you know our names?" asked Star. "And how do you know when my wand is gonna be fixed?"

"I don't think these guys get it." said Squidward.

"Well, I guess I should talk about it to new cartoon characters." said SpongeBob, turning to Star and Marco. "Star and Marco, you guys do know you're cartoon characters, right?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a cartoon character, and Star isn't a cartoon character." said Marco.

"In the show's world, you guys are real people. But really, you are cartoon characters that entertain children around the world!"

"But if we are really cartoon characters being filmed, where's the cameras?" asked Star.

"It's all in these tiny cameras. You can't really see them, but they're in hidden parts of the show's world." said SpongeBob, pointing to a hidden camera on a corner of the ceiling.

"Wow…we didn't realize that…" said Marco.

"That's okay. New cartoon characters don't know that yet until we tell them about it. There's like millions of people admiring your show. Critics love your show, teens love this show, and some children not only love the show, but may have teeny crushes on you guys." said SpongeBob, winking. Star and Marco turn red.

"So how did you get here?" asked Star. "And where are you taking us?"

"We have a pair of dimensional scissors made by Sandy. When you sent Ludo away, you brought him to Bikini Bottom. We told him that he's a cartoon character and we brought him to The Hiatus Café."

"The Hiatus Café? What's that?" asked Star.

"That's where you guys are going. It's a café where cartoon characters go to when their shows are on break, whether it's a hiatus or if people are just waiting for the next episode. C'mon." SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward brings Star and Marco through the portal. They end up in a little forest with a building right in front of them.

"Where are we?" asked Marco.

"We are in a little forest. Somewhere far from New York." said SpongeBob. "And this is The Hiatus Café." He shows Star and Marco the place, as they walk in. Star and Marco look around to see different cartoon characters there. Wander, Doofenshmirtz and Perry, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Finn and Jake, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, Clarence, Pinkie Pie, and so many more cartoon characters were there. They all turned around to see Star and Marco.

"Hi, Star and Marco." greeted everybody.

"Wow…I didn't know that so many people would be here." said Star.

"Well, there's so many cartoons in networks around. You didn't expect that? Anyway, have a seat." said Squidward. Star and Marco went to a nearby table where Ludo was sitting and drinking a cup of latte. "Since this is your first time, you can have a free latte." said SpongeBob, giving 2 cups of latte to Star and Marco. SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward leave as Star and Marco sip on the latte.

"What do you think of the latte? It's really good." said Ludo.

"Mmm…this is pretty good." said Marco.

"Yeah." said Star.

"I never thought that we were cartoon characters." said Ludo. "This is a shocking revelation."

"I know, right? We should bring our friends and family here. Even the monsters." said Marco.

"Looks like we're gonna visit here frequently." said Star.

The three of them continue to sip on their latte.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **And that was The Hiatus Café – Storm the Castle. This is a little series with episodes I might be working on.**

 **What did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next story.**


End file.
